Footprints
by Sierra Solas
Summary: This is set when Percy and Annabeth are 18, Annabeth discovers shes pregnant and Percy is the father, what could go wrong?   This is my first story!     Percy/Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Guys, this is my first story. . .like ever, so please be nice but constructive critisism is welcome.**

**im dyslexic, so sorry about any mistakes in spelling and grammer **

**my style is kinda short chapters uploaded offen (about once a week) i might get them longer if people like the story =)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARATERS ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeths POV*<strong>

My world fell apart when I saw the faint blue line in my hands, meaning so many things, yet ruining everything I worked for.

"What am I going to do mom?. . ." I asked outloud, there was a bang on the door "Annabeth! are you ok?".

Oh gods, its Thalia she came to see me because I am sick, "yeah im fine! just still feeling a little sick thats all" I could hear my best friend Thalia sigh,

"ok I really hope you get over that bug soon", I wiped my eyes and stood up and hid the test in my pocket and opened the door

Thalia looked worried "are you sure your ok Annabeth?", I nod "I just need to see Percy thats all do you know where he is?"

"yeah hes in his cabin. . . . Annabeth!"

I started running . . .then I remembered the baby and started walking over to his cabin fighting the tears shutting it quickly as I entered.

* * *

><p><strong>*Percys POV*<strong>

I was lieing on my bunk reading when Annabeth barged in and slammed the door slightly, she didnt seem to notice

"Annabeth?, whats wrong?" you shouldnt be here your still sick remember?"

she collapsed onto her knees on the floor in front of me crying "Annabeth?"

I pulled her up off the floor and onto the bed. "Annabeth whats wrong? Calm down, breathe im here now" I told her putting my arms around her and pulling her closer.

I felt her trying to move her hand to her pocket and I pulled away a little "Annabeth?"

I saw the white blob in her hands "Annabeth please answer me" . . . nothing, she handed me the white thing and I found it was tissue paper, something hard was in it.

I opened it and saw the stick and the one thing that changed my life forever, a small blue line

"but we . . . I used protection" Annabeth started crying slightly "well it didnt work now did it?" she told me.

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeths POV*<strong>

I watched as he droped the stick in shock and turned to me with a strange look on his face.

I waited.

He started choking slightly "is this a trick?" I shook my head and mumbled "no"

he swallowed slightly and leaned back on the bed with his thinking face on hes so cute when hes confused.

*I thought back to 5 days ago*

Easily the best night of my life, the camp was playing capture the flag, I wasnt feeling too well so Percy stayed behind with me and we went back to his cabin (which was empty because Tyson was working at Poseidons palace) we started kissing on Percys bed and then one thing led to another. . . the camp was done playing capture the flag a while after we were finished.

The best two hours of my life so far. . . .

* * *

><p><strong>*Percys POV*<strong>

Wow, just wow, im going to be a dad.

I couldnt get over that, its just amazing I looked over at Annabeth she seemed so upset. . .

I understand whats with annabeth but its not the end of the world, more like a new beginning, sure its a shock, but we can do it . . . cant we?

"Annabeth?" she seemed a bit surprised . . like I interrupted a daydream or something,

"Annabeth its ok we can handle this" I wiped tears away from her beautiful gray eyes.

She teared up again "I dont think we can Percy I mean we're only 18! its too early for us",

"Annabeth your the wise girl you know we can do this, its only a baby, what else are we going to do? A . .abort it?" she smiled slightly as I stuggled to say that last word.

"what will everyone else say?, Thalia, Nico, Grover and the rest of the camp?" she asked

"and Chiron?" I guessed, he was like a father to her she wouldnt want to dissappoint him

she nodded, "well we dont need to know about what everyone else thinks, and for chiron do you want to go see him now?" she smiles slightly and nods "better sooner rather then later".

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading! ill upload more soon<strong>

**review if you want i would like it if you gave you views on it =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Percy's POV***

Thank the gods, Annabeth always keeps her invisibility cap with her at all times, she put it on and followed me closely out of the cabin up to the big house where I nervously knocked on the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

Omg, omg, omg was all i was thinking waiting in Chiron's office with Percy.

When Chiron came in Percy told me to wait outside while they talked alone, i didn't want to but Chiron made me. A lot of yelling later, they opened the door, Chiron looking very pale and Percy looking a bit red.

He turned to me and told me "its sorted" sitting beside me, while Chiron still looked worried "Are you two sure? I mean Athena and Poseidon hate each other, the child may be in danger" I looked over at Percy and realised i do want him or her because he or she will be Percy's, i took a deep breath and replied "yeah I want to keep it, i was worried at first but i got Percy . . . we will be fine."

Percy smiled over at me and put his arms around me,

Chiron still looked worried but smiled slightly.

"Ok but you have to be careful it would get attacked more then normal demigods because you two are so powerful and would have the scent of two gods."

"Well we'll stay in camp then . . ." replied Percy

* * *

><p><strong>*later on back in Percy's cabin*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

Wow, just wow, I'm going to have a son or daughter.

With Annabeth!, I didn't think it would happen that fast I mean we only did it once. Annabeth sighed with her head on my lap, i was sitting on the sofa and she was lying across it.

She had a funny look on her face I've never seen before, stroking her hair I asked "what are you thinking about?"

She replied "names", I smiled "like what names?" , "I don't know what do you think of Sarah for a girl and Evan for a boy?"

"not really their a bit plain don't you think?" "yeah I guess Percy, what names do you think?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeths POV*<strong>

I looked up at him to see he was smiling slightly, "nothing that plain or they will kick our butts when their older" he said grinning, smiling back I replied, "well we're the parents we make the rules", "well how about we wait and I name her if she's a girl and you name him if he's a boy?", I laughed "sounds like a plan" then I sighed "I guess we're going to have to tell everyone now aren't we?" he started laughing "yeah I guess we are"

He lifted my head gently off his lap and stood up,"ready?" he asked, offering me his hand to help me up,

Taking his hand and standing I laughed slightly "as ready as I'll ever be"

We walked outside and spilt up to find Thalia, Grover, Nico and Rachel, our closest friends, we decided not to tell the rest of camp in case I miscarry or something I guess. Percy went to find Thalia and Grover and Juniper, I went to find Nico and Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

Not that hard to find Grover and Juniper because they were sitting under her tree making out as usual. They were surprised to see me as they thought I would be with Annabeth training or something.

"where's Annabeth is she ok?" juniper asked, "you have to wait till we find Thalia, Rachel and Nico." "but what's going on Percy?" "later, go wait in my cabin ok? I need to find Thalia. "Juniper started to protest but Grover rolled his eyes and me and dragged her off.

Thalia was a lot harder to find, when I found her she wasn't with the other hunters, but by herself, up a tree, hanging upside down and shooting monsters deep in the forest by the creek.

Funny how you cant see the silver camouflage outfit's the hunters wear in the middle of the day in a tree I must have walked past Thalia seventeen times.

After I told her that Annabeth and I wanted to talk to her she left with me to go to my cabin without much of a fuss. I wonder how Annabeth got on with finding the love birds.

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeths POV*<strong>

Didn't take long to find Nico, he was training in the arena, he seemed sad though "hey Nico what's wrong?" "oh nothing" he sighed "just that Rachel isn't back yet she says she's sick and cant travel, no idea why yet, I hope she's ok." "I'm sure she is she can look after herself you know" I answered smiling

"me and Percy need to talk to you can we go to Percy's cabin" "yeah sure Annabeth but if you guys start shagging I swear I am going to puke right after I yell for every kid in camp to come watch" I started laughing "no of course we wouldn't. Its something else" I said as we made our way out of the training arena and over to the cabins.

As we entered Percy's cabin we could hear laughing and talking because the others were waiting for us. I told Percy, "I have Nico but Rachel isn't back from her school yet apparently." I sat down beside Percy on his bed while Nico laid back on Tyson's huge beanbag and Grover and Juniper curled up on the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! Got in a bit of trouble and got banned from the laptop XD**

**Anyways here's chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

***Percy's POV***

I watched Annabeth as she walked in with nico, she seemed happier then she was earlier.

Almost floating on air, and glowing silver . . . Wait she is glowing!

"Annabeth , your glowing" I said , "aww thanks" she replied as she put her head on my shoulder.

Thalia's mouth dropped open as she noticed Annabeth was glowing also, she said in a kind of awed voice "whatever you guys did this time I haven't a clue, but Annabeth you have the blessing of Athena around you why? ,I've never actually seen it before" Annabeth jumped up and ran to the mirror in my bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

"Wow, my mothers blessing, that has to be good right Percy?" I looked over to him. He smiled, "That's a nice change she normally hates me"

Nico suddenly yelled " GUYS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ALREADY!" I looked at Percy and we both started laughing, so did Grover Juniper and Thalia. Nico pouted and turned away from us, but pretty soon he was laughing too. "ok ok but seriously what is going on that you need to talk to us about?" I looked over at Percy and shut the bathroom door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

I smiled as she sat beside me again, so I waited as Nico picked up a glass of water and started drinking it.

"I got Annabeth Pregnant" I said simply and started laughing as Nico choked on the water, the others mouths dropped open. Juniper and Thalia went over to Annabeth and started talking about girly stuff like names and weather she wants it to be a boy or a girl etc.

Grover started banging Nico on his back while laughing and asking me about guy stuff like how was she and stuff I started laughing too as Nico was still choking on the water

Then Grover asked "But what cabin will the kid go in?" and suddenly

everything stopped . . . What cabin will they go in?

Everyone started talking at once taking sides on either the Athena cabin or the Poseidon cabin, I then had a idea so I yelled "EVERYONE SHUT UP" but they all kept talking saying that the baby should be with its mother/father etc.

When they finally because quiet enough for me to talk I said "Ill get permission from Chiron to build a cabin by the beach for me and Annabeth . . . that is if she would want to live with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

I was totally shocked, but I still screamed "YES!" and everyone started laughing at me, I blushed and Percy pulled his arms around my waist and put me sitting on his lap, I love it when he does that, he's been working out a lot more as well recently and I started daydreaming about what we could do in the house he wants to build and apparently he was as well because Grover yelled "DUDE DON'T THINK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT WHEN IM IN THE SAME ROOM" and everyone started laughing as he ran into the bathroom and pretended to throw up.

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

"Very funny man thanks a lot" I blushed as Annabeth started to stop laughing at his reaction. "Well Annabeth was doing it to I didn't yell at her cause you were being a lot more graphic about it" she looked up at me and blushed also and started laughing again.

"I better go ask Chiron about it, ill be back soon" I kissed Annabeth gently and left the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>*later on at the big house*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

"Hey again Chiron" I said as I went into his office, he put his paper down and turned to me, "In my office again Percy?" "yep I was thinking I could propose something to you." He took his glasses off and replied "Oh really?"

*Annabeth's POV*

Thalia and Juniper kept asking about names, "Well I was thinking even or Sarah but" I didn't get a change to finish because they both started saying about how plain they sounded "yeah I know they sound plain Percy told me so, now he names the baby if it's a girl and I name it if it's a boy

"Awhh that's so sweet" Juniper replied "No that's so Percy" I sigh smiling to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Percy's POV***

"Common Mom pick up already" I muttered into the telephone even if my scent was going I'm still attacked by monsters if I use a mobile. "_Hello_? Says a voice on the line "_Sally Jackson speaking_", my Mom is strange, when she and Paul got married they took Jackson and their last name instead of blowfish I mean I'm very grateful, turning up to a fight and saying your Percy Blowfish, Son of the Sea God would be pretty embarrassing.

"Hey Mom" "_Percy? Its good to hear from you what's wrong_?" "Ha ha ha does everything I call u mean something's wrong?" "_Yes, yes it does Percy so what's going on?_" I took a deep breath "I need your help" "_My help? What for? I'm just a mortal"_ "Yes but you are a mother" "_Percy you're scaring me is everything ok?" "_I got Annabethpregnant" I heard the phone drop to the ground.

"Mom? MOM? ARE YOU THERE?" I heard her pick it up,

"_Yes I'm here Percy ill be at camp in a hour I want to speak to Annabeth"_

"Mom, please" "_No buts, Percy ill see you there_" " but what about Lauren*****?"

Lauren is my little half sister She is going to be about 2 months old soon, Paul is her dad, Funny my kid and Lauren might even be best friends.

"_She will be fine, Paul will look after her" _I looked over at Grover "yeah ok Mom see you then"

Grover looked towards me "Well?" "I started laughing, "we are so totally screwed man and we haven't even called Annabeth's family yet"

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

Where are you Percy? "He isn't back yet and his mother is here Thalia"

"Uh oh shouldn't you talk to her?" "yeah I guess wish me luck Im going in"

I walked slowly over to Sally "Hey sally" She did something I didn't expect she ran over to me and Thalia started to run over to help me before Sally put her arms around me and started crying, I guess the pregnancy hormones from having Lauren are still there.

"Hey sally why are you crying? I'm Pregnant not dieing" "I know but I'm so happy for you and Percy, Annabeth" I think my pregnancy has started to get to me because I started crying also.

* * *

><p><strong>*few hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

I walked into my cabin to find Annabeth and my mother talking about girl type stuff with juniper and Thalia while Grover and Nico where drawing in the corner with Paul and Lauren, who decided to follow my Mom.

Paul of course couldn't see anything "magical" as he wasn't clear sighted and Lauren was only 2 months old so I didn't know if she inherited Mom's clear sight. . . I sure as hell didn't.

She was sound asleep in her baby carrier and then Paul started showing me designs for a cabin, guess he heard about me making one for me and Annabeth.

Then I started wondering how the hell Paul got past the borders of camp, Mom must have helped him with a little interference from Chiron.

Pretty soon I was mugged with designs from Nico and Grover as well, NICO's designs looked more liked crypts then cabins and Grover's where all eco friendly etc and used mud rather then stone or timber the other cabins had, Paul's was pretty cool and I liked the underground basement swimming pool it had with a small armoury perfect for any attackers or monsters that may come around.

I decided that I would use a mixture of the designs but not the swimming pool, I also decided that I couldn't let my child grow up knowing what they are here it would only make their scent stronger I would build the house outside of camp and hope their scent stays unnoticed

But still be close enough to get to camp in emergency's because when they start to suspect what they are we would have to run or else monsters would flock to the child and possibly me and Annabeth if there are any that we killed previously when we were kids . . .

I'm starting to worry about my child's future

* * *

><p><strong>*I added in a character as Percy's little sister and named her Lauren after my first reviewer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys your all the best any other reviewer wants a character then ill put one in if you pm me their details =P<strong>

**And thank you to all those that say that my story isn't that bad and about the spelling, thank god there is spell check on word.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Annabeth's POV***

Decided to go to a mortal doctor outside of camp, so I'm here waiting for the doctor to call me in.

"Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson?" me and Percy stood up and ignored the looks from the other people in the waiting room thinking I'm going to be a teenage mom. . which I am going to be I guess, but you don't live long when you're a demigod, every second matters.

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

The doctor woman was doing different tests on Annabeth with things that looks like torture devices so I tried to block it all out and thought back to when I explained to Annabeth's dad she was pregnant.

* * *

><p><em>He seemed fine with it but when Annabeth went into the bathroom he punched me in the face. I rubbed my nose, feeling where the break was until I took some ambrosia and nectar to fix it, Damm for a mortal he can punch good and hard. Though he seemed grateful that I didn't tell her he punched me, I said I walked into a door so we were on better terms after that.<em>

_That was about a week ago now._

* * *

><p>Suddenly Annabeth and the doctors voices brought me back to the present,<p>

"Your about 6 weeks gone Miss Chase, your morning sickness should start soon", "Thank you doctor" Annabeth replied, pulling me out the door to pay. I got confused after we left "wow 6 weeks already?" "mhm" Annabeth said, "but 4 weeks sense you got me knocked up" she teased.

I started counting in my head then messed up and tried again, she was amused by the look on my face "what on earth are you trying to do seaweed brain?" I laughed she hadn't called me that in ages, "I'm trying to count, leave me alone" she started laughing too, ok I told you I was pregnant about a week after we fooled around, so that was the 3rd week, you told your mother on the 4th week and waited till she calmed down enough to help you tell my dad on the 5th week and I started my 6th week a few days ago" she explained. "whoa what happened to the 1st week and the 2nd week?"

"well the 1st week I was on my period and the 2nd week I got pregnant" "oooh ok then" I said "6 weeks down 34 to go" she laughed "yeah I guess"

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

I cant believe the doctor heard my baby's heartbeat, its amazing it only just hit me now. . I'm having Percy's baby, not Rachel, not any of the Aphrodite cabin, me, I am.

He really loves me.

I'm slightly worried about the morning sickness I hope its not extremely bad or everyone at camp would notice, or maybe we should tell everyone sooner then later, I mean I never heard of a mortal woman miscarrying a gods child, why would I lose Percy's?, It would probably be better if everyone knew then they would let me opt out of fighting/self defence classes without asking questions. Yeah that's what we will do but next week I want to make sure everything goes ok this week.


	6. Chapter 6

**This Chapter is for Purplesparks and Glade Cullen!**

**(Its actually my longest chapter yet!)**

**Chapter 6**

***Percy's POV***

Its been a few weeks since Annabeth and I went to the doctor, everyone at camp was surprised that she was pregnant, I guess they where expecting us to get married first . . . Which I probably should ask her about soon.

She's going through her 16th week or something, I'm taking her to get her latest sonogram in Paul's old battered prius that he had given to me as he got a new car.

Did you know we will be able to see the sex of the baby today" as usual she had her pretty head stuck in a pregnancy book "do you think we should find out today? Or wait until he or she is born?, I think we should wait it would be a surprise then" "yeah sure wise girl, I made her smile at that.

We walked into the hospital, we wanted records and stuff for when the baby was older.

The sonogram person put the strange goop that looked like minotaur snot (yes I had another run in with it about a year ago, he was still stupid enough to attack me) I saw Annabeth remembered as she also looked disgusted as the woman put the goop on her stomach.

But a while later it was worth it, we could see our baby.

"Would you like to know the sex?" I looked towards Annabeth and we both shook our heads for no, it would be fun for it to be a surprise.

As we left I took her the long way back to camp, I drove into a building site where mortals were almost finished building a brand new housing estate, I drove up to one that was fenced off from the others and it was slightly bigger then the others, Annabeth was so happy when I told her this was the house. Just another month left then we could decorate. . .well Annabeth could I know she would want to.

* * *

><p><em>I got the idea from my mother who protected me till I was 12 with the horribly human smell from that slob Gabe Ugliano that covered up my strong demi-god scent, my mom changed Gabe into a stone statue with the medusa head I gave her just in case she needed it and she sold it to get money for collage, and that's where she met Paul 6 years ago. They are married now for the last year or so then Lauren came along.<em>

* * *

><p>The smell from the human families here would totally confuse monsters that happen to go by and there would be a lot of kids around I started planning out a entire future for them like going to karate and fencing classes that I knew were in the school and country club and well I would make them go and say I did it when I was a kid, ill see if I could get them signed up for gymnastics as well.<p>

But just in case ill get Tyson to make a half metal half celestial bronze fencing sword.

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

I cant believe this is going to be our house! I looked over at Percy and he seemed to be daydreaming, so I daydreamed as well I loved the way it was designed, Percy knows me very well. At the moment I was on maternity leave from Olympus.

I'm normally there as everything is always being updated and redesigned somewhere in Olympus, it's a good way to earn drachmas and in the office on the ground floor you can exchange them for mortal money, 1 drachma to $50 dollars and seeing that I earn 20 drachma's a day means I earn about $1000 a day, Percy gets 25 drachma's a day from acting as his fathers general and is forever getting iris messages from fish, sharks dolphins, mermen and mermaids and even the odd friendly sea monster like Bessie the um, sea cow serpent (very, very, very, long story).

So basically he's going renting a office in the empire state building and say he works there when he's actually down in the ocean working and I could use the office for storing plans and stuff and use a water form when anyone comes in, we even get our own secretary!

The country club nearby was only like 8 miles away Percy got me membership there for my birthday, the spa is the greatest although it reminds me of Circe's island and I laughed as I remembered Percy as a Guinea pig "what's so funny" still giggling I replied "nothing"

"Percy please tell me more about the house?" "well its going to have 5 bedrooms in case we get a few visitors like Tyson, Nico, Grover or Thalia. There's going to be a balcony along the front of the house there and 2 separate on the back 2 corners there", as he talked I could see the design in my head, it was beautiful.

"There's going to be 2 rooms at the top of the house and a balcony out of the hall between them, all bedrooms are en suite, just how you like them" I soon began to realise this was the house I designed when I was 15 after I got a hold of daedalus's laptop, a lot of the house is designed on it kind of like Olympus and the buildings I designed there.

"Our house is the best in the estate Annabeth, all the others are 3 or 4 bedrooms, I was also thinking that we could take in young demigods if they need help on quest's we could let them rest here or something, like your old hideouts with Thalia" He didn't mention Luke . . .

"yeah that's a good idea" I said trying to brighten up, I couldn't let myself think about Luke much, it gets me really down, I still wish we could have saved him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

She's thinking about him, I really wish I didn't mention the hideout thing now, "so do you want to go back to camp now? Or later?"

She looked up at me with her deep gray eyes "yeah that sounds good" she smiled, I cant resist her smile it always makes me feel. . . I don't know.

We got in the car and drove back to camp, she fell asleep on my shoulder, it was a pity to wake her when we arrived at camp.

* * *

><p><strong> I seriously didnt think this story would get any reviews nevermind 8 of them thank you guys!<strong>

**Please Review I would love to know what you think about the story so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

***Annabeth's POV***

I prayed to my mother everyday for the next 4 weeks, I was as big as a whale, and Percy still calls me beautiful, I love him so much.

The house is almost finished. It's taking a little longer than the others, and families have already started to move into the others. Me and Percy worked out our cover story. We are a couple from California and moved here as Percy wished to expand his property development business, while I help design the properties he builds, his headquarters are located in a office near the top of the Empire State Building.

I am half-way through my pregnancy and I was told to start looking into childbirth classes soon, so I have and I'm starting on Monday. I just hope Percy will remember to turn up. He will, though; he loves the idea of being a dad already. He will be a great father; I'm just not sure if I'll be a good mother, but for the moment I'm happy to be going to my first ultrasound with Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Percy's POV***

It was amazing, we could see our baby clearer then before but it was a different angle. . . We could see both arms and legs. . . AND TWO HEADS! "Congratulations, you're having twins, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," said the ultrasound technician brightly.

_That's when everything went black._

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

PERCY, oh my gods he passed out "T-T-Twins?" I wasn't prepared for this, I thought it would only be one baby not two that means twice the crying, twice the screaming, twice the pooping and nappy changing. . . I felt myself black out also.

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

Annabeth is still out. I can't believe its twins; that's great, though it would be harder to keep track of them, but they would still work together. . .maybe. I have to change plans around now, Annabeth hates that, oh, well, at least I built a 5 bedroom house they could have a room each and there would still be another 2 left over, but I wonder what Annabeth would think, then again she is the level headed one, always with a backup plan then again who could have guessed twins? I'm not sure if this is good or bad.

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

When I finally came around, Percy walked over to me and kissed me gently, "Wakey, wakey." He smiled. "So what are we going to do about the twins?"

"Well for one thing, we have to decorate a extra room for the second baby, I can't believe they tricked their parents, eh? They are going to be as smart as you," he said teasingly. I smiled at that thought; maybe my mother has something to do with this.

"We shouldn't make a mountain out of a molehill, though this isn't going to be easy," I said, "Annabeth we faced down whole army of monsters, Cyclopes, Hydras, some sort of jailer monster from the beginning of time (oh yeah her name was Kampe. . . Or was it a her?) dragon's, titans and even defied the gods and our parents, I think we can handle two little babies," Percy laughed, "This should be easy compared to that."

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

I watched her laugh at my little speech, but I was right; we faced all of that together, there's no way we could get defeated by two babies, is there?

* * *

><p><strong>*two weeks later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

I winced slightly and grabbed Thalia's hand and put it on my stomach, her eyes widened. "They are kicking each other and you! PERCY COME HERE!" she called to Percy who was across the arena helping train the new campers with their first taste of sword fighting.

He quickly disarmed the girl he was sparing with only a twist of his sword and he raced over to us just in time to feel the babies stop kicking, he started laughing. "I think I scared them."

"It's great you can feel them kicking now; it's so cool," Juniper said, "You're a lot calmer, as well, recently."

I blinked "I am?"

"Well in the beginning you were so emotional and now your just calm and happy."

Thalia started laughing as well. "Yeah, I must agree; you are Annabeth"

I started laughing as Thalia said that; Percy had already gone off somewhere, 2 hours later he was back. . . With a mini bus he told me Thalia, Grover, Juniper and Nico to get in. . . where is he taking us?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! im hopefully gonna upload a lot more now =)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok guys!**_

_**Sorry I just got back to school and things where kind of messed up (and still are) , THEN my laptop had to go and break and I couldn't get it fixed for 3 weeks!**_

_**So sorry when I say I'm gonna upload more this time I mean it!**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

I hope they like it. . .

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

We soon pulled up outside the house.

It was amazing, exactly how I pictured it would look but better because it was real.

The others where amazed, I didn't let them see the house plans to surprise them, the look on their faces were priceless, totally worth keeping them in the dark!

Then again even I was wowed at the house, brilliant white that I know wont fade because Percy used some sort of shell paint from his fathers palace. And a dark gray also from the palace, I still couldn't believe he went through all this effort for me.

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

The look of surprise on my friends faces was great, "I am able to build stuff you know guys", Thalia, always the smart alec snapped back with "well you had a lot of help seaweed brain" I laughed, "yep" I said wrapping my arm around Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

I was already decorating it inside my head, it was going to look perfect!

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

I had a bad feeling as we entered the house, I wasn't sure why I mean we where looking at our brand new house, what could go wrong?

The others were walking around admiring the place while I warned them to be careful as the floors weren't put down yet (Annabeth picked rosewood floors)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this chapter is short I'm going to upload more soon!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

***Annabeth's POV***

"This is amazing" I said, walking around MY house, well, me and Percy's house.

I walked into the garden, still to be finished, I was picturing Greek marble maybe a hot tub with a secret entrance to a weapons room/safe house and a few marble statues of my mother and Poseidon and definitely a pool!

The gardens would be beautiful, I could already imagine my two girls running around play fighting each other with toy swords and swimming in the deep blue pool

I turned around to face the back of the house, there were lights on in the main bedroom, no idea why, it isn't that dark.

I turned back around and noticed it was that dark, so I started to make my way inside until I heard a voice I hadn't heard in years. . .

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

I showed my friends upstairs while Annabeth was mesmerised downstairs, I noticed it was getting late so I turned the room lights on.

I started thinking about the little adjustment I was going to do to the house as soon as they leave, ill cover it in gray stone. . . The shade of Annabeth's eyes, because , I mean like my two sons will look exactly like me wont they? Well, according to Grover they should.

I was thinking about random stuff like that when I heard a scream, everyone in the room froze, "Annabeth!" I yelled, and raced over to the window and jumped out (the invincibility thing is handy)

I looked around for her but I couldn't find her, only some blood on the grass

I kept calling for her anyways, I knew she was gone, like I knew she was gone when she fell off the cliff with the manticore 4 years ago.

Thalia and Grover forced me inside after being frozen to the spot for 3 hours, they refused to let me stay out overnight.

I was like a zombie as Thalia drove us back to camp, I couldn't accept she was gone, she couldn't be, she's one of the best fighters of the age. . . Even if she's pregnant.

Someone must have taken her, and when I find out who did, when I find out

_They will pay_**_..._**


	10. Chapter 10

***Annabeth's POV***

I woke up in pain in a dark room "where am I?"

"your safe now" said a familiar voice, "I cant let you leave or they will find you and win", "WHO ARE YOU WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" I screamed, there was a scraping sound and the slight beam of light from the wall disappeared. I noticed my arm was covered in dried blood and still bleeding from earlier when the thing got me, the voice is so familiar, where do I know it from?

I tore the end of my light t-shirt off and bandaged my arm. I felt two faint but distinct kicks in my stomach, "shhhh" I cooed "mommy's here, hang on babies" I laughed in my head, I just realised they will call me mommy, "daddy's going to come help us. . . I hope" I didn't know what happened to the others yet.

I know one thing is certain, I hate being the damsel in distress and having seaweed brain come and rescue me, the gray in our hair shows that.

Gods what would I do without him?, he saved my life so many times and I didn't even notice until 2 years ago when he had his arms around me on Olympus, I realised I kinda loved him after he saved me from those stupid metal spiders on the tunnel of love ride, pretty ironic huh? I never knew he felt the same about me.

Suddenly the door opened by a automation and all the lights came on, dimly at first, to let my eyes get used to the light maybe. The automation had food and drink, which looked pretty good I guess. Although I was scared that the food would be enchanted, I had to eat for my baby's, I had to keep going for them. . . For Percy.

I looked around the room for the first time while eating. .. No windows, single metal door, a couple of air vents with bars on them, large bed by the wall, the small one I was on and covered in blood was removed by the automation.

It was pretty clean, and I spotted two more rooms. . . One was a bathroom where I found clothes and bandages, the other room was a study, filled with my books, and a few I have already, but then I noticed my laptop, someone took my things from camp! It must have been another demigod, but who?

I tried to remember what happened, I heard the voice then when I spun around knife out I got a blade to the arm. . . I remember screaming for Percy, I felt something, maybe the automation, pick me up and leave with the voice. . . Yelling and breaking glass? I was so dizzy after they shot me with that arrow thing, a knock out drug of some sort?, what if it harmed the baby's? I was suddenly very worried about them, and lightly tapped my stomach, as it normally makes them tap back.

Like Morse code Percy thinks, I felt them tap back and was relived almost straight away, but as soon as I thought of Percy I felt a pang in my chest.

_Who are the people that took me here. . . And where the heck am I?_

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

Finally I woke up from the nightmares. . . And slipped into a worse one.

Annabeth was alive, I could feel it, but where could she be?, my friend wanted me to stay at camp where it was "safe" but Annabeth isn't safe, so I am not safe either.

I quietly packed a small bag, "I will find her" I muttered to myself "just like I found her at Mount Othrys"

I guessed someone was at the door making sure I was ok and trying to keep me here, so I sneaked out my trapdoor that only me and Annabeth knew about in the bathroom that led out to the beach.

I felt a pang of pain walking down it, Annabeth carved battle plans into the walls her name and mine together… I have to find her

I called blackjack for a ride "common boy, we're going to find Annabeth"

I jumped on just as Nico raced onto the beach "Percy wait, think about what your doing!" "I did Nico and I have to act now… ill find her, trust me"

And then blackjack took off while Nico yelled curses at me from below…


	11. Chapter 11

***Annabeth's POV***

Judging by my laptop I've been here for almost a week, I must be well hidden, deep underground most likely, where Percy cant find him… I miss him so much, its so boring here, a bunch of books but no internet access.

I was lying on the bed they gave me, gently rubbing circles on my stomach, trying to get to sleep when they came in, two automations, they tried to grab me and I fought back until one stuck a needle in my arm, I felt drowsy and black out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

Woke up in a ditch somewhere in Tennessee, no idea where, I decided I had to find Rachel after days of looking for any trace of Annabeth, she was always great at finding my sword if one of the younger kids (anyone) at camp (Hermes cabin) borrowed (stole) it without telling me.

I had to keep moving, I ran into beef face again 2 days ago, still not that smart, if he got any smarter he would know to stay clear of me.

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

I woke up tied down on a bed in a strange room like a hospital, that is of course if a hospital went gothic and NEVER cleaned the blood after a operation and a large spotlight shining on me casting the rest of the room into dark shadows.

Then I heard a voice talking to me, it was male, the first voice I've heard in days, he walked into the light slightly he quite tall, I wasn't sure if he was handsome as he had a dark mask over his face, obscuring it, there was a smaller figure next to him, smaller then him by about a head and a half, definitely female, slender but strong looking.

The man traced his hand over my stomach while I tried to get my hands loose "she isn't ready yet, we don't have much time, they will find her"

"but Percy may get here before them?" said the smaller figure "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME BITCH" I yelled at her while trying to get loose of the ropes

"shhhh don't struggle, it will all be over soon Annabeth" he said stroking my hair. And Z it will be better if Percy Jackson Comes here. We can then give him the warning if we fail in our task."

"but O, A will not be pleased if you interfere in the girls fate, it is against the ancient laws."

"but it must be done Z, it must be done." and I saw him pick up two gold needles, I started kicking out and struggling against my bonds as he walked over slowly, but I was watching the wrong person.

As I was watching him the girl he called Z walked up behind me and put a mask over my face, general anaesthetic I guess, and the man, O she called him?

Gently pushed the needles, one by one into my stomach and injected me with whatever was inside, it didn't hurt but I screamed anyway in fear of my baby's safety.

Still weak from the general anaesthetic I felt the automations pick me up and bring me back to my prison…


	12. Chapter 12

***Percy's POV***

I have about a week left, before Annabeth gives birth, I still cant find her, Rachel couldn't see her, she's blocked from her sight or something.

I have to find her before its too late, but how?

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

I wake up tossing and turning as usual, a burning pain in my chest that I can hardly bare much longer.

Percy's never going to find me… I'm sure ill be dead by then, the pain is worse then holding up the sky, I need to hold on for as long as I can, and pray to my mother that she will look after my children, until Percy can find them.

* * *

><p><strong>*? POV*<strong>

I wish I could talk to Annabeth, I don't mean to scare her so much, but all of this is necessary, but he is insistent that I do not speak to her, much less see her, I can hear her pained screams from my room, no one else seems to notice, I guess he only keeps me around because he needs me to calm her when the time comes as she knows me

It is very rare that he is allowed to interfere with mortals, much less cause this to happen, then again he is Artemis's favourite.

she was in so much pain when he injected her with that evil stuff, it will corrupt them, curse Zeus and his "experiments" she looked worse then when we saved her from Luke and Atlas

I wished I could go comfort her, and the way she screamed at me, not letting me say Percy's name?

I am allowed say it, he is my friend, he fought by my side even if he is, as Annabeth calls him, a "seaweed brain"

If I do run into Percy, I hope he wont think I betrayed him

He says he will lower the defences when Annabeth is nearly ready, so Percy can find her

I just hope she survives that long

* * *

><p><strong>*Percy's POV*<strong>

I will find her, I'm not going to give up

I'm never going to give up.

* * *

><p><strong> thanks for reading guys!<strong>

**im holding a comp for the best names**

**just hit review and put in 2 girls names and 2 boys names and the names that get the most votes get picked to be Percy and Annabeth's kids!**


	13. Chapter 13

***Percy's POV***

I'm Running out of time…. This has to be my stupidest idea yet but hey if it works then I'm fine with it.

Mrs O'Leary cant shadow travel to Annabeth… but if this works then maybe I can find her

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

I hate it here… I have to get out but how?

The door is always locked, I cant get out that way doors and floors are solid

If only I kept my Yankees hat with me.

* * *

><p><strong>*? POV*<strong>

"**A** is going to be less then pleased when they find out about this **O**

I'm looking forward to seeing what they will do to you"

"**Z** be reasonable, I know your one of the… newer recruits but you should understand that this is our best chance, soon the most powerful ones will rise, what chance shall half bloods have? And besides I will not be punished I'm one of **A**'s most favoured"

"They will have every chance, you underestimate them, just like you underestimated A and you know it"

**O** winced "Well when she puts me in charge of this operation there will be no more calling each other by letters its just strange even if someone may betray us. Its not going to be long before Percy arrives, next week sometime maybe, most likely by himself, he's that impulsive he wouldn't wait for help"

"**O** he has accomplished much. You have seen so many hero's come and go but you said so yourself that some of the best have been Heracles, Percy and Jason and a few others, do not make the same mistake"

"I shall not, I have planned this down to the last detail, he shall come into the main halls where the alarms will go off and the closing doors shall drive him towards Annabeth and Annabeth will tell him where the Pegasus's are kept and they shall make their escape out of the east wing. Nothing can go wrong"

"and Annabeth? Will she live?"

"it's a sacrifice that has to be made"

"NO, you cant, you promised me that she will live"

"you of all people should know that a promise means nothing unless made on the river Styx **Z**. you may go"

I was thrown out of the room by his "body guards" like he needs any its his own foolishness that shall get him killed

I have got to get Percy here earlier then next week

But how?

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry guys my laptops been broken for agesss the charger tip came off and it wouldn't charge my laptop so here i am and 60 euro down ;(<strong>

**heres the new chapter!, ill put up the next one in under a week**

**thanks for sticking with me guys! ill try update more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm backkk**

**I'm 18 now and studying freshwater and marine biology. Worked at an aquarium. etc. (yay! fish!)**

**So sorry for the very long (2 year!) wait! Much longer than a week.**

**I got sidetracked... a lot…. short attention span. XD**

**Totally forgot where i was going with the story. Have some new ideas though! Expect some twists and maybe a sequel (brilliant idea for it) if it holds my attention long enough!**

**And about the spelling. I am from Ireland. I spell the English way (e.g. Realise not realize)**

**I really missed writing and can't believe people still read my story when I haven't updated in ages.**

**Sooo on with the story**

_****Z POV****_

I wracked my mind trying to think of ways to save annabeth's life.

A (pretty sure it stands for capital ASSHOLE) believes she has one week before she gives birth. And to allow Percus Jackson to "break in" and free her the day before. But because of the trama she would ded and vanished into the darkness.

Nico took a minute to catch his breath "Nico why the hell did u want to go through the fields of punishment?" "I was curious about the jewel mutts" "every time we come down here u lie about something. Is it compulsory?" "Makes things more interesting, consider it payback for abandoning me at the beach." Nico winked and continued on.

_***Annabeth POV***_

Looking at the bright perfect walls of my cell I was giving up hope. I was closer and closer to giving birth. I had no weapon. I had broken one of the plates I was given earlier. But you can't kill an automation with a shard especially when I can't even see my feet.

I picked up a shard and looked at it closely. I wasn't sure if I would survive this. I regret nothing about my life. I had made up with my family, I had Percy, and I am pregnant. Actually I take that back, I regret Percy has never seen me like this… I may be a whale but it's because I'm having his children, he never got to see them grow, he never got to feel them kick, and I'm scared he will never see them or me again.

No. I have to distract myself. Think Annabeth think.

From what I gather I'm underground. There's very little humidity and the heat can be unbearable sometimes. But I doubt that the room is soundproofed. The walls seem hollow. So I must be in some sort of underground facility. The perfect prison.

I sharpened the shard I was holding against the white stone floor. I might not be able to mark my captors… But I can mark myself.

I pressed the shard into the skin on my arm. On my upper left arm, Close to my heart, I carved Percy. The automations entered and dragged me back to the small bed I had and cleaned up the blood. I'm too weak to fight them anymore.

For Percy I will survive this. "Seaweed brain woie.

only 6 more days to live.

V believes she would need to be in camp half blood in at least 3 days.

My whole world for a single life is hardly fair.

I got to get her out tomorrow night.

_****Percy POV****_

Ok so strategy isn't my strongest point. Being chased by hades new guard dogs, jewel mutts is hardly the result of any remotely "alright plan".

Who knew if u fed hell hounds glittery stones they get a power up? I sure as hell didn't. My sword might be magic but it sure as hell cant slice through magic diamond fur as tough. Maybe tougher than the nemean lions fur.

So I made Nico bring me to hades to ask for a favor. Did not expect a big glowing bear to drag him off and then the bear get eaten by a giant orange poodle.

So a recap of the mutated hellhounds that are chasing us

One giant orange mutt shaved like a poodle. Including a bob on the tail. Would be hilarious except he's the size of a garbage truck.

One huge red one the size of a small passenger airplane.

And a big blue puffy ball of fur that sometimes trips and rolls like the Indiana jones boulder and about the size of car.

Out of nowhere Mrs. O'Leary and tackled ruby ruldn't last a minute without me" I smiled to myself as I passed a hand over my stomach.

_***Percy POV***_

Finally arrived at the stupid black castle that hades spends his summers in when his wife is in the surface world. Luckily Nico didn't have to make all the guards sleep this time, the halls were abandoned. He guided me to the throne room. The thrones were empty and the room had a lonely empty feel, I related to that feeling. It's how I felt every day for the past few months.

Hades faded in slowly from the shadows.

"My son, it's good to see you. Jackson, Not so much."

Nico bowed lowly while I froze. This is not the hades I know. He is a light grey color. He sounded tired.

"Surprised Jackson? This is what happens to me when my wife Persephone is away from me. I find it difficult until she returns to me, but she will return to me in a few weeks"

"I am surprised but I can relate to the feeling. My future wife was kidnapped forcefully from me… I would like to request a favor… request your help"

"What can I do to help you? And why should I Jackson?"

"I have no idea. I don't really have a good reason to ask help from you. But I just want her back where she is safe"

Nico chose that moment to pipe up "Father. You can relate to this can you not? If Persephone was stolen from you would you not do anything to get her back?"

"If it was my Persephone I would raze the world to ashes to gain her back, my son."

"Please father, help Percy get her back. If the situation was reversed you know he would help you"

"Fine. I shall help you. What is it exactly you need?"

"Information, that's all. I could not find her by water. And holding her by air is impractical. You are the lord of the underworld and all of the treasures under the earth. Surely you could sense any place she could be kept?" I replied

"I shall try. It will take a couple of hours. You may stay in one of the guest rooms. Nico, you may show him to his room."

"Thank you father" Nico replied and bowed, and led me from my room

Great. Another night in the underworld.


End file.
